Imaging-based technologies have been active for over a century and today the same imaging-based technologies are used electronically for creating pictures of the human body and examining it. Majority of these imaging modalities are non-invasive and painless. Depending upon the symptoms of the patient's disease, a physician will choose a type of the imaging modality, its diagnosis, treatment and monitoring. Some of the most famous medical imaging modalities are Ultrasound, X-ray, MR, CT, PET, SPECT and now more molecular and cellular level. These imaging modalities are conducted by the radiologist or a technologist who are well trained to operate and know the safety rules.
The important of imaging-based techniques for diagnosis, treatment, monitoring is increasing day-by-day. Thus more and more body images are generated every day. Hospitals and health care providers are generating image data at an alarming rate. There is no doubt that one has to design complex medical imaging software for diagnosis, treatment and monitoring, but it is becoming challenging to access these data in this age of the world. Storage of the medial images is one issue and how to access this data for decision making such as diagnosis, treatment and monitoring is another issue.